Daily Life in Gravity Falls
by RedDragonRider306
Summary: This is an ongoing story that shall never stop being updated about Jeremiah and his friends' life in Gravity falls. Turns out, Jeremiah has a slight crush on Mable! Will they start dating? or will Jeremiah have to settle on some other girl? Would he be able to find another girl he could like? Read to find out what happens!
1. first day

**Ok****, i decided to do a little project where i will make an ever-going story. It is about Jeremiah, Dipper, Mable, and Wendy going to school, plus anyone else i come up with or ya'll tell me i should add. Also, i'm doing this from Jeremiah's point of view, maybe changing it every now and then.**

* * *

><p>Today was the day most kids dreaded more than anything. The first day of school, which, from what i could tell, was my friend Dipper's favorite day of the season. That was no surprise, Dipper was a smart, clumsy guy, of course he liked school! This Dipper and i could kind of agree on, if only because of english and Spanish class. Right now we were at the bus stop waiting for the bus. I glanced at Mable, Dippers sister and the girl i had a crush on. She was beautiful with the sun shining down on her brown hair, her shirt with a puppy and a kitten cuddling, her brown eyes looking down the street watching for the bus. She noticed me looking at her and walked over.<p>

"Hi Jeremiah!" she said in her charismatic way. "Hey Mable, ready to go back to school?" I said. Then Wendy and Dipper walked over and we all started talking about the summers event, except that night with the grimoblin and the vampires. Then my least favorite girl in town, Pacifica Northwest. "Hmm i didn't know the school let hobos in!" she said. I spoke up and said "You know, we aren't at school yet, and i'm getting real tired of you being a butt head to me and my friends!" Pacifica laughed, knowing i was only bluffing. Then we heard the roar of an engine. I looked down the street and saw the bus coming. Once we got on, the bus driver made sure everyone was here, then drove us to school.

When we got there, we walked into the cafeteria and ate breakfast. Of course, Mable was looking at all the boys, determining which ones were good-looking. All of them except me... I didn't say this of course. It would just weird her out. Mable was so kind-hearted and beautiful, but she did not seem interested in me... Oh well, it is what it is, i guess. As i walked out of the cafeteria, the principle handed me my schedule. When Mable, Dipper, and i looked at them we found that we had the same schedule, except Mable was not in the same P.E class as me and Dipper. They walked to first period, which was Dipper's favorite class and me and Mable's least favorite, science. when we got in, the teacher has us write a paper about what we did this summer, which we made a few things up, what our personalities were like( Mable and my personalities were quite similiar), our favorite things to do, and what kind of music we liked. this happened in almost every class, except we got to read in English. Afterwards we rode the bus home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, if even a single person liked this little bit, i will continue to write this story. Seems like Jeremiah is having love issues, huh? Some of us guys know how that feels, right? or is that just me? probably not just me. well, review and all that! please! <strong>


	2. Second day

**Well, since at least one person said to continue, i'm gonna continue! this one will be longer, i think! Oh and if you haven't read "A werewolf enters gravity falls" then read that first.**

* * *

><p>Today is my second day of school. Me and my friends wait at the bus stop. Mable is flirting with a brown haired boy named Derek, who is flirting right back. Looks like she may have found a boyfriend... oh well, i guess there are plenty of she-wolves in the pack... but how many could i find that i might like? That would like me? I sat down and started reading the twilight book i had promised Mable i would read. So far i absolutely hated it, but a promise is a promise! then Mable asked Dipper, Wendy, and me to come over to her. Once we got over to her, she said in a very excited tone "Guys, this is my new boyfriend Derek!" Derek went to sit on a bench while our group spoke our opinions about him. Dipper that he seemed OK, but a little pale. Wendy said he seemed alright. I said the most werewolf-like thing they had heard me say, "I don't like the way he smells." Mable got irritated at this. i tried to explain by saying "He smells like something bad, something i have smelled before, i just don't know what it is."<p>

Then i heard the bus coming, sighed and walked to the curb. Mable walked up holding Derek's hand, refusing to make eye contact with me. This was very upsetting, but i _had_ said her boyfriend smelled bad. Once the we got on the bus, Mable sat farther away from me than usual. Dipper sat next to me and said "I feel the same way about that guy. He seems pale, and in a familiar way, i just can't put my finger on it..." I nodded in agreement. Once I got to school, i ate breakfast. Then i got out the twilight book and finished it. as soon as i put the book away, it was time for first class. I walked there, talking with Dipper about anything that came to mind. Once we got to science the teacher gave us and assignment to do research on any animal we wanted. Naturally, i chose wolf, while Dipper chose a cougar. Mabel chose a kitten, which i only found out because i saw her screen. By the end of class, Dipper and i had done the most research. Then we went to social studies.

In social studies, we studied the civil war. Eventually they partnered us up. Dipper and me got partnered up, making one of the smartest groups in there. We got quite a bit done, studying hard, while Mable and Derek got almost nothing done. The teacher was surprised by Dipper and my progress, seeing as how we had almost finished. We each got a sticker on our journals. Even though this made me feel like i was in third grade instead of seventh, i still felt quite proud. I gave Dipper a high five, which earned me an angry glare from Mable. I sighed and started to draw while i waited for the bell to ring for third period. I drew Dipper, Mable, Wendy, and i all in the position we had been in when we had been attacked by grimoblins and vampire. Before i could draw a single vampire, the bell rand and i ran off to P.E.

When i arrived at the gym, I went to the changing room and got into my gym outfit. We did it one by one, since some of the students in my gym class were girls. When everyone had changed, we started to play dodge ball i looked at the different girls in my P.E class to see if i might like any of them. I soon came to the conclusion that i did not like any of them. Some of them might be good friends, but nothing more. Throughout the game i did not get out once, but i got plenty of people out! At one point it was just me against three people on the other team and i still won! I made sure Dipper did not get out very often. Once the period was almost over, we all got changed and waited for the bell to ring. Once it did i rushed off to Spanish class.

In Spanish we watched the lion king in Spanish. luckily it had subtitles, or i would not have been able to understand it. Mable made the craziest comment about how adorable all the lions were. I argued that lions are not adorable, they are fearsome and awesome, but she refused to speak even to argue er point. i sighed and watched the movie. Eventually i noticed Derek smirking at me like 'I'm so awesome i was able to make sure she did not talk to you!' i glared right back at him, struggling to keep the beast side of my under control. At this point it was like a war between my human side and my werewolf side. I looked away, knowing if i kept looking, i would completely lose control. Then it was time to go to lunch.

For lunch i did not eat much. I was very upset at this point and only ate because my wolf side needed the energy. I only managed to eat a burger and an apple slice, and even then i really just picked at the food. Dipper and Wendy noticed this and tried to cheer me up, but failed utterly. Eventually they stopped trying and left me to pick at my food in peace. I looked over at Mable talking with Derek. I sighed, knowing i had no chance with her now. At least she was happy, even if she would no longer talk to me... once i finished my food i got ready to draw again, but did not got the chance because at that very moment the bell rang for me to go to math.

I slowly made my way to class, barely arriving on time. I did worse than i usually did at math, and i was already really bad at math, so you can imagine how bad i did. I sulked the entire time, from the beginning of class to the end, then went through health doing better than in math, but still pretty bad. Then i got to English where i got to read a book and do a review on it, which cheered me up quite a bit! Once that had finished i read another book and made another review. by the time class was over i had done five book reviews. Then i got on the bus and went to my job at the mystery shack. Mabel still would not talk to me, but i had somewhat gotten over that.

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes! Jeremiah's having a pretty rough time, huh? And Derek seems like a complete jerk doesn't he? Plus, why does Dipper think he looks pale? And what is the smell Jeremiah detects on him? wanna find out two chapter from now or in the next chapter? Leave a review with your answer! Oh, and do you think Mable wants to ignore Jeremiah, or is she doing what her new boyfriend has asked her to do?<strong>


	3. Third day

**Ok, so Jeremiah is having trouble with Mable. For some reason she refuses to talk to him. is it of her own accord though? Or is she doing what Derek wants? read on!**

* * *

><p>Today was my ninth day going to Gravity Falls school, and my eighth day of being consumed by my sadness and anger. The wind blew Derek's scent my way, and again he smelled familiar in a bad way. Derek was Mable's boy friend, and me and Dippers newest enemy. They had been dating for eight days now. Mable would only talk to Dipper for small amounts of time. I took out my book, which was a math study book. I sat there and finished my homework, then noticed Derek and Mable walking over, along with Dipper from a different direction. Mable spoke up first saying "Umm Jeremiah, would you help me and Derek with our English?" I contemplated this for a bit. My hard werewolf side said 'Why should you help her? She ignored you all yesterday and your still sadder then a pup who lost its mother to this very moment!' But my soft human side said 'She needs help! can't you forgive her and help?' i chose my human side and helped them. Dipper also joined in to help me, but i could tell he had wanted to talk in private, because he tapped his journal very quickly.<p>

Just as we finished up, the bus arrived. Instead of sitting anywhere near me, Mable sat four seats back. I sighed in frustration. She asks me for help, then goes back to ignoring me. Dipper had sat next to me and was looking at me in his 'dude calm down!' kinda of way. Dipper shoved a mirror in front of my face and showed me my eyes. The irises had turned red and small veins were now almost easy to spot. I took a few breaths to calm down, realizing the werewolf side of me had almost taken effect. Then Dipper tapped my shoulder and i saw that he was pointing to a page in the journal. It was titled vampires. I read for a bit to see what he had showed me this for. It mentioned how vampires were usually paler than humans and that if you got close enough you could smell the strong scent of blood. My eyes widened in shock. That is why Derek smells familiar! He smelled just like the vampires from the forest! I read about the different types. I found a type labeled 'preteen- teen vampires.' It said they found humans of the opposite gender their age or near it and took them as their boyfriend/girlfriend, only to feed on their blood after three weeks.

Just as i finished reading, the bus arrived at the school, and we had to get off before we got a chance to talk about this new discovery. We glanced at Derek in that 'I'm watching you' kinda way. Then Mable passed me and bumped into me, seemingly on purpose. I was about to tell her to watch where she is going, until i realized that i could er sent on my arm. I took a quick sniff of my arm and i did not like the small i got. It was her fear scent! I looked over at Derek, knowing this was his doing. As soon as we were off the bus i pulled Derek off to the side. "I know what you are, you blood sucking monster! I wont let you hurt my friend!" I said. He laughed and responded by saying "I'm the monster? Which one of us turns into a monster more horrific than than Mable looks?" That was the last straw. I vowed then and there that this guy was gonna be found one day eaten to the bone, only identifiable because he will have one last horrified look on his face. After our monster to monster talk, me and Derek kept looking at each other with a look of hate in our eyes. I ate a large breakfast, then went to class when the bell rang.

Science was pretty good. We were given a project in which we had to use the information of the animal we researched yesterday to make a model of its habitat. I was somewhat shock by this. I raised my hand and asked if we needed to color it by as well. The teacher, Mrs. Akatosh, nodded and said that we did. I brought out a model i had already made based off of my research. Even Dipper was kind of shocked that i was already almost done with the project we had just been given. The teacher handed me some painting supplies. I got started painting my model. The wolves had been harp to create, and even harder to paint. I was completely finished by the time class was over and had helped Dipper on his model for a bit. Then the bell rang to go to social studies. I walked there with Dipper, but kept a close eye on Mable and Derek.

In social studies we had to partner up to do a paper on the civil war. Dipper and i joined up as a team and got started immediately. At one point i noticed Mable looking at me in a 'I need to talk to you after school is over' kinda way. I nodded to tell her i would meet her after school. After that me and Dipper got back to writing the paper. We got halfway through it when the fire alarm sounded. Everyone got into an orderly line very quickly and then started to move outside. Once we got out, we noticed this was only a fire drill. After a minute Mable come over to me and said "Jeremiah, can we talk real quick?" I was surprised, but nodded. She took a deep breath before saying "Derek is a vampire and he wants to kill me!" I nodded in a 'i know that' kinda of way. She looked surprised, then said "Would i want you to... i want you to kill him first." I looked at her surprised. I hesitated to answer, since Mable did not usually like for anyone to die. Then i remembered what he planned to do, and promised he would not be in school tomorrow. Or ever again, for that matter, nor would he ever be seen by anyone ever again.

Then the principle, Mr. Hircine, told everyone to go to our third period class. I ran off to P.E and changed into my gym clothes, thinking of how many ways i could kill Derek, that blood sucking demon! I shook these thoughts from my mind. They had given the beast a blood thirst. Today we had to play basketball. I made sure i got on a team with Dipper. As we played, i told Dipper of what Mable had asked me to do. He was surprised, but nodded when i said i had told her i would. If Mable wanted someone dead, then they were definitely worth killing. Mable was usually a very nice person who did not want to see anyone hurt. Dipper made me promise to bring back the fangs of Derek, and i told him he could have one, but the other was mine. Then the bell rang to go to fourth period. Me and Dipper walked to Spanish together.

Mable sat by me this time. I gave her a look that said 'Hi! your sitting by me again!' Derek looked over at me, Mable, and Dipper with a death glare. That is when i realized what had happened. Mable had broken up with Derek! I looked at her with a question in my eyes. 'You still want him dead?' when she noticed this look, she took a minute to decipher it, when nodded in a 'Yes, i still want him out of my life _completely_!' I looked over at Derek with a glint in my eyes. The glint of a predator looking at its prey in absolute hunger. When he noticed this, his eyes widened in a 'Oh god, help me!' kinda way. No matter what you are, the look of a predator staring at its prey will freak you out, especially if its giving that look to you. After looking at him, i had to look away or else the beast might take control. As soon as i looked away from him, the bell rang to go to lunch. I hopped up and walked to the cafeteria with both Dipper _and _Mable.

I ate a large lunch and talked with the twins about the things we used to talk about. Soon i was back to my normal, cheery, non-creepy self. Mable Handed me the second book in the twilight and made me promise to read it. Then i went to the lunch line and got all three of us ice cream. The entire i was thinking of my plans for tonight. Then i realized something. if i waited until night time, Derek would have a chance to sneak in and suck the blood from Mable in her sleep. i quickly formed a plan in my head. It, unfortunately, included me having to make up a lie about bears. I told Dipper and Mable my plan. We all became uneasy about this, because if it went wrong, i might end up with a bullet in my head. We talked for a little bit longer about happier subjects. Then the bell rang to go to fifth period.

In math the first thing we had to do was make a multiplication chart. Once we finished we were given a packet full of multiplication and division problems. Mable, Dipper, and i worked together to get it done. By worked together, i mean me and Mable let Dipper do all the work. He did not seem to care that much that me and Mable were just copying him! After a few minutes, we finished the packet and started talking about what we would do once i had put my plan to work and taken out Derek. I said i would smell any boy Mable decided to date. This caused us to laugh hysterically. Mable said she would be more careful about who she decided to date. Dipper said he would try to get a girlfriend. Me and Mable smiled and said that was a good idea. We were able to talk for a little bit longer before the bell rang to go to Sixth period.

In English the teacher gave us all a book. The book was called 'The Giver'. We were supposed to read it and then do a summary on it. The summary had to be at least seven sentences. Everyone started to read it. I was halfway through before i noticed Derek pass by the door of the window. I raised my hand and asked if i could go to the bathroom. The teacher nodded and i left the room. When i got to the restroom, i heard Derek grumbling angrily. I left a note on the sink and then went back to class, waiting for what seemed like a good amount of time to be in the bathroom before walking into the classroom. Then i went back to reading. I had almost finished the entire book when the bell rang for school to be out. This time i walked home. Except that instead of going home, i went to a clearing in the forest and waited for night to fall.

Soon it was completely dark out and i heard what i was waiting for. I walked over to the sound and said "Hello Derek, ready for this?" He said yes. That's when i let him loose. The beast surfaced and i started to change. I felt myself grow taller and stronger. I let out the beast, but kept full control. I ran at Derek and he barely managed to dodge. I gave Derek no time to recover before i charged again. this time Derek was unable to dodge all the way and my claw ripped out one of his eyes. Derek screamed in pain, then brought out a silver dagger and ran at me. I dodged, but barely. This went on for a while before i was able to claw out another one of Derek's eyes. Being completely blind, he was unable to dodge it when i jumped on top of. I proceeded to claw him like a bear. Then i sniffed the air and made nobody was around who was not aloud to see me change back. Nobody was around, so a transformed back and ran outside and yelled that "A bear killed my friend!" People came running out. Soon the news lady came and i explain how me and my friend had been talking when a bear attacked and dragged deep into the forest and how i managed to escape.

Afterwards i went and slept on the couch in the house part of the mystery shack. In the morning i went to work as a cashier. Dipper and Mabel went out to find a girl Dipper might like. Wendy hung around and showed people where everything in the store was. Soos started fixing up his track, giving it a new paint job, replacing the tires, replacing the oil, ect. Stan took people on the mystery tour as usual. He had hidden all the bear exhibits, since it would would remind everyone of what i said happened. That afternoon Dipper and Mabel came back saying they had not found anybody yet. Then i took everyone out to eat at Lazy Susan's, as my treat. Then the rest of the day went normal.

* * *

><p><strong>What did ya'll think? pretty good right? Oh, and i'm gonna change this into 'Daily Life in Gravity Falls'. Keep looking on my page for more stories! Oh, and The Giver is an actual book, just so ya'll know. Keep reading my stories!<strong>


	4. fourth day

**In case you have forgotten what the last chapter was about, Jeremiah viciously slaughtered a vampire because Mable asked him to! Guys will do anything for a girl we like, won't we? Anyway, anyone read the warriors books? They rule! And this is coming from someone who is more of a canine person! Anyway, hope you like my story!**

* * *

><p>Today was Saturday, which meant no school, no work, and I got to go with Dipper, Mable, Soos, and Wendy to the new water park that had been set up just out of town. I had just finished putting my swim trunks on when Mable walked in with her swim suit on, did a swim suit model pose, and said "Hey, Jeremiah, how do I look?" I gawked at her for a second before saying "You look wonderful, now can we go to the water park?" She chuckled and said "Sure, lets go!" I followed her outside to Soos's truck. It took about thirty minutes to get to the water park. It was pretty good for me, since I was sitting right next to Mabel. Dipper was in some Sky blue swim trunks, Mable a one-piece swim suit with a kitten on it, Wendy a blood red one-piece, Soos in a pair of completely black swim trunks, and me in a pair of black swim trunks with the silhouette of a wolf howling on it.<p>

Finally we arrived and got out. Me and Mable raced to the biggest water slide, after we paid, of course. It took ten minutes before we finally got to ride. The gave us a tube meant for four, but ride able for two. As we went down, we started talking about whatever came to mind. I was the first to speak. "I hear this ride takes thirty minutes to get down, so I guess that's why they have four throughout the park, and three slides at each one." Mable spoke up with an entirely different conversation. "If you were going to flirt with a girl, how would you do it?" "Umm. I don't know. I guess would tell her how beautiful she was, that I liked how she acted, things like that." Mable chuckled and said "That seems a lot calmer than how I usually flirt with boys." I nodded and then said "After this, do you wanna see if we can find the group?" Mable did something seriously surprising. She shook her head and said "How about we spend some time alone for a little bit?" Just as I blushed and said "Sure, ok!" We went into a dark part of the ride, and she did not see my face go red as a rose.

After another few minutes of talking, the ride ended, and we got out and ran to the swimming pool. We splashed around for a bit longer before going to a restaurant. We ate enough for six people, then I paid for it. After that Mable texted everyone and aid we were going back to the shack. We went to the pool changing room, got changed, then left and went to the shack. We went up to Mable's room and sat down to play the Xbox the twins had gotten for their birthday. I signed in on my account and we started to play Skylanders. We played for a little bit before i realized something. This was the perfect place to ask Mable to go out with me! No one was around to interrupt, we were all alone, and Stan was out buying groceries! I was about to ask er when my bad luck struck once again. At that moment, i heard Dipper, Wendy, and Soos all come in through the front door. Well, there was always some other time we might be alone! I think...

We finished level 5 just as everyone entered. They could tell by the look on my face i had been about to ask Mabel out, and i could see the look in their eyes saying 'Oh... um, sorry! We did not know you were about to ask her out!' They walked over and watched us play for a little bit longer. Then Mabel looked at me with a certain look on her face we all knew well. She wanted to ask me something. I nodded to say 'ask away!' and she did. "Jeremiah, when is your birthday?" It took me a minute to answer. Finally i said "On march 27, in about two days." She nodded and said ok. For a little bit everyone took turns playing Skylanders, then we all went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, i know this was not as long as the lost one, but hey, i have plans for a different one shot story! Anyway, i have nothing else to say, so... Bye!<strong>


	5. Jeremiah's surprise birthday party

**OK, its march 27, Jeremiahs birthday. Mable hopes to through him the best surprise birthday party ever! And knowing her(and on a bit smaller scale at the moment, Jeremiah.), she will probably succeed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mable's POV<strong>

"Oh this will be wonderful!" I said as Dipper, Wendy, and Soos helped me get the last few decorations for Jeremiah's party. Jeremiah, one of the boys who truly made my heart skip a beat. I did not tell him this, though, since my luck seemed to be horrible when it came to boys. We had distracted him by sending him on a wild goose chase after sticky notes with notes on them. Soon we were out of the store with "More party supplies than necessary!" as Dipper had put it. I personally thought it wasn't enough, but it was all we could afford. I planned to make this the best birthday party ever! And everyone was pitching in to help. It would be thrown at Lazy Susan's. It had not taken much to convince her, either! Such a nice lady!

We arrived and started preparing. While they did that I went into the bathroom and put on a nice little dress. It was a black dress with stars on it. And, in the middle, A cheetah and a wolf touching noses. I quickly put it on, then put on some makeup. Then I left and took Dippers place decorating while he went of to change. A few minutes later, he came out in a tuxedo with a wolf wearing glasses and a lab coat printed on to it. Then Wendy went to change. When se came out, she wore a red dress with probably the sexiest she-wolf you will ever see. After that, Soos went in. He came out wearing a tuxedo with a wolf olding a wrench in its mouth. Soon everyone in town came, except Pacifica, wearing wolf based clothing.

"OK, everyone, Jeremiah should be here in a little bit. Lazy Susan, hit the lights. Everyone else, find somewhere to hide!" I ran under a nearby table, waiting for Jeremiah to come in. We waited ten minutes before we heard someone walking up the steps. As soon as Jeremiah walked through the door, we hopped up and turned on the lights, yelling "Surprise!" And he looked surprised, too! I ran up and showed him my shirt. He looked at it for a bit before smiling. "Thanks, ya'll! I definitely wasn't expecting this!" Everyone smiled. Then Soos put on some music to dance to, and everyone danced. Then I thought of something. I went over and whispered something in Soos's ear and handed him a disc.

**Jeremiah's POV**

I danced my heart out while at my surprise birthday party. Eventually I got tired and went to sit down. As soon as i sat down, Mable sat next to me. I smiled at her. Then I noticed she had come closer than usual. We talked for a bit. Then something I somehow knew wasn't a coincidence happened. A slow song started to play. Me and Mable talked for a bit longer before finally i asked "Umm, would you like to dance?" She smiled, and said yes. We stood up and walked to the dance floor. We slow danced for a while before i couldn't hold the question that tugged at my heart any longer. "Hey Mable?" "Hmm?" "Can i ask you something?" "Fire away. I took a deep breath and said "Would you go out with me?" She smiled and said "Yes! You have no idea how long i have waited for you to ask that! Of course i will go out with you!" I smiled and then pulled her into the back rooms.

"I always hoped you had liked me!" I said excitedly. "Same here!" Mable said. "Come on, i know how we can tell everyone about us!" She followed me as i jumped onto the food counter. "Hey everyone! I have some great news!" Everyone looked up at me as i smiled like Crazy. Mable hopped up next to me and held my hand. "I finally got the courage to ask Mable out! and she said yes!" Everyone cheered and clapped. We all partied for another few hours before people started going home. My friends and i started to pack up all the decorations and danced for a bit longer. Finally the sun was barely see able through the trees, and we all went home. On the way home, I did something i had always wanted to do. I turned Mable's head towards me and gave her a kiss on the lips. For the rest of the car ride, we could do nothing but stare at each other smiling and kiss each other every now and then.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremiah finally did it! He finally asked Mable out! Anyway, bye!<strong>


	6. A strange find and Dipper's issues

**Umm, i'm Dipper... wolfie said i could talk for a bit. I got nothing, sorry. (I sigh and wave him away) OK, you can just read the story now.**

* * *

><p>Me and Mable were watching yet another twilight saga when Dipper slumped in. I could tell he had a problem only a guy like me or him would know about. I turned to Mable and said "Hey, me and Dipper need to talk for bit. Could we pause the movie for bit?" Mable glanced at Dipper, nodded, paused the movie, and went to another room. I patted the seat next to me. Dipper sat down and looked at his feet. "Whats on your mind bro?" "The fact that i'm too lame to find a girlfriend..." Oh... I know the feeling, my friend. I will help you the best I can." "Where would we go to find a girl who could like me? I read all day, all I talk about are conspiracies, and I have the strangest voice ever." I chuckled quietly. "Whats so funny?" "Follow me, I know a place we can go."<p>

On my way out i promised Mable we would finish the twilight marathon later. Then I hopped into Soos's truck, after asking to borrow it, and drove down the road to the library, where I knew a girl who was having the same problems. We walked in and I led Dipper to a far corner, where a girl was talking to herself about things she thought to be true. I pushed Dipper over to her, and he hesitated before greeting her with a smile and a "Hello!" She looked up asking if he was her to make fun of her. I walked over and said "Trust me, he's not." She looked at me for a second, then said "Then what do you want?" Dipper explained to her that people thought he was crazy as well. Then I remembered something I had found earlier that day. "Dipper, look in your journal for a cave with wolf carvings on the walls!" Dipper looked confused, but rifled through his journal until he found it. "It says that the cave is called 'Wolf ritual cave' once used for taking the blood of a wolf and drinking it, while people chanted magical words, hence the name 'Wolf ritual cave'. This ceremony was used for a mortal to... become a werewolf!? I gasped. For years I thought that lycanthropy came by blood, no other way.

Dipper and I were about to leave, when the girl asked if she could come along. Dipper nodded vigorously, while I just shrugged and ran the way I had found the cave. Once we arrived, we heard something inside. It was a low, horrifying growling noise. A noise I knew too well. I knew it was too late to turn back, so I walked in, ready to challenge the beast that lay within. As we got closer, we saw the creature, moving around, testing its claws and teeth, and acted like a complete newb. I watched it for a bit before noticing the humans at the edges, dressed in wolf style cloaks. I walked in, knowing this was not a good thing. as soon as i walked in, all heads turned to me, and i felt a strange magical force flowing in my veins. I looked around wildly. then someone said "Its a pure blood! A werewolf born with the gift! Oh, praise, for the time of beasts shall soon rise again! The werewolves shall come along and take back the land that is rightfully theirs!" Everyone cheered. I looked around. The magical power still flowed through me. "What is this feeling?" Then everyone disappeared disappeared and everything went pitch black. Then I noticed my eyes were closed and I was on the ground. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were in the cave, but the cloaked men were gone. After explaining what I saw, we went home and invited the girl to stay. She called her parents, got permission, and then told us her name. It was Alice. That night, when I when to bed, I dreamed of a land ruled by me and my kind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm. A religion of werewolf loving weirdos who believe the world belongs to werewolves. And why did they just disappear? Well, ya'll will find out all in good time! Oh, bye the way, should I make a fan fiction story about the Eragon books? I would do it by the the movie, but i'm not gonna for two reasons: 1. The movie shows a few different things than the book. 2. The book is always better! No exceptions! None! Nada! No!(Spanish) Nein! Anyway, vote in a review on whether or not I should. Bye!<strong>


End file.
